Dark Ally
by Dragonborn
Summary: The Tamers are about to face their greatest foe yet, one more powerful then any they have ever fought, and the appearance of a new Tamer complicates things. First fanfic, if you flame me give a good reason.
1. Prologue: Return of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

**Dark Ally**

**Prologue: Return of Darkness**

"_There is a disturbance in one of the dimensions"_ The voice was soft and kind, and gave the impression of great power.

"**What is the source?" **The second voice was hard and cold, but also gave the impression of great power.

"_A being of supreme evil, driven by rage"_

"**Where is it headed?**

"_The world of the Tamers, but I fear they are not strong enough"_

"**True, another must be sent to help them keep the balance"**

"_But who?"_

"**One who can Tame Darkness!"**

"_Does such a being exist?"_

"**Not in that world, but there is one in another"**

"_Show me"_

A window onto other worlds appeared before the two beings of supreme power. The portal looked in on a 16 year-old boy sifting through a pack of digimon cards.

"_Are you certain?"_

"**Yes; He has the ability to use Darkness, but remain untainted"**

"_Who shall be his Partner?"_

"**He has already chosen one"**

The two beings watched the youth before them, who was blissfully unaware of how his life was about to change.


	2. Atypical Day

Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own digimon(nor do I want to)

scene change

- - - Point of view change

"speech"

(thought)

**Dark Ally**

**Chapter 1: Atypical Day**

Our World

Sitting on the couch of his latest set of foster parents' living room, wearing an all black outfit, 16-year old Leon Draco glanced at his watch, 9:28 pm, almost time. Turning his gray-blue eyes back to the T.V. he watched the final minutes of a nature documentary, nothing he didn't already know, and grabbed the remote; but at that minute the doorbell rang.

He glanced at the door. (I wasn't expecting anyone for a few hours) he thought as he got up to his full, six foot height. The doorbell rang again.

"Hold on, I'm comin'" he said, striding to the door and opening it.

"Leon Draco?" asked the delivery man on the other side

"Yeah" he said

"Sign here, please" the man held out a clipboard and Leon signed the attached paper. After that was done, the man handed him a small package. "Have a nice night" he said

"You too" Leon said before going back inside.

For a few seconds Leon just stared at the 4x3x3 box, then curiosity made him open it. Inside was a note and a strange device Leon recognized instantly.

"No way" he said quietly as he removed the note and a D-arc. Tearing his eyes away from the digivice, he read the note.

'This is no mistake, there is a great evil that threatens to destroy the balance between Light and Darkness. Only one that can use the powers of Darkness with a pure heart may yet save it. Take up the digivice and accept your destiny, Tamer.'

In a dream-like state, Leon set the letter down and took a closer look at the D-arc. Instead of the usual white the main body was pitch black, even the colored ring around the display was black with digi-code on it. At that time, 9:30 pm, it started beeping loudly and Leon was enveloped in a bright light. He screamed loudly and then, just like that, he was gone.

The Tamers' World (9:24 pm)

It was mass pandemonium, but that's to be expected when a multi-story digimon bio-emerges in the business district.

"Tyrannomon" said Takato Matsuki. The goggle-headed Tamer stood with his best friend, Henry Wong, and his secret crush, Rika Nonaka, as well as their digimon: Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon. "This guy's a champion level, data type, his attack is..."

"Blaze Blast!"

The three Tamers and digimon leapt out of the way and the fireball exploded where they had been, taking a good portion of the street with it.

"Uh... maybe we should just go straight to champion"

"Ya think!"

"Not now, Terriermon" Henry said, pulling out a digivolution card with Rika and Takato mimicking his actions.

"DIGI-MODIFY!" The three shouted.

"Digivolution, activate!"

"Guilmon digivolve to..."

"Terriermon digivolve to..."

"Renamon digivolve to..."

"Growlmon/Gargomon/Kyubimon!"

The Tyrannomon roared in anger at these new opponents and Growlmon roared right back.

"Cut the chit-chat!" Gargomon shout "Try this on for size, Gargo Lasers!"

The machine gun-like attack hit dead on, but didn't do much damage. It did, however, tick off the Tyrannomon.

"Blaze Blast!" It shouted

"DIGI-MODIFY!" Henry screamed

"Speed, activate!" With the speed boost, Gargomon avoided the attack, but only just.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon's secondary attack slammed into the Tyrannomon's back, dealing SLIGHTLY more damage then Gargomon's.

The Tyrannomon was now officially pissed and it showed. With an enraged snarl, it twisted and back handed Kyubimon, slamming her into a building.

"Kyubimon!" Rika shouted, feeling a moderate amount of pain. Ever since they had used that red card to biomerge, her, Ryo and Henry had felt part of their partners' pain in a battle, though, not as extreme as Takato who felt every bit of pain Guilmon did. Sometimes Rika couldn't help but wonder how he endured it. No matter though, back to the here and now.

The Tyrannomon turned to face the fallen kitsune, with a murderous gleam in its eyes it readied another fireball.

"Blaze..."

"Pyroblaster!"

The biggest fireball that Growlmon had ever launched impacted the other digimon causing it to roar in pain and forcing it to stop its attack. Rika took the time to swipe a heal modify card and Kyubimon was back on her feet, none the worse for wear.

"Time to take this guy down!" Takato shouted, pulling out a modify card while Rika and Henry did the same.

"DIGI-MODIFY!" They chorused

"Power, activate!"

Their digimon felt what amounted to a surge of electricity flow through their bodies, and acted on it.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon slammed his machine gun hand into Tyrannomon's jaw, causing it to stagger back.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" The nine fireballs flew from the ends of Kyubimon's tails and hit Tyrannomon, forcing it to its knees.

Growlmon extended a blade-like spike on his left arm and charged it. "Dragon Slash!" he slashed the glowing blade across Tyrannomon's chest and the digimon roared in pain before exploding into bits of data. The three digimon absorbed the data and then reverted to their rookie forms.

"Man, that's the fifth one this week." Terriermon said

"And its only Wednesday" from Takato

"I wonder why all these digimon are coming through now?" Henry thought out loud.

"Maybe they know something we don't" Guilmon said

"Yeah, maybe" Takato agreed, petting the dinosaur digimon.

Renamon, who'd been her usual, calm, and distant self, suddenly jerked her head to the left, Guilmon's eyes dilated and Terriermon's ears went up as they followed her gaze.

"Something's coming" she said

"Another digimon?" asked Rika

Renamon shook her head "No, it's something else"

Before any of the others could react to this unusual statement, a bright light appeared where the digimon were looking; the light grew in intensity till everyone was forced to look away. When the light finally dissipated they all looked back and got a slight surprise, in place of the light was a tall, 16-year old, American boy with shoulder-length, coal black hair, black shorts, a black sleeveless shirt, even black shoes.

- - -(Leon)

Leon groaned as he forced himself upright, looking around he saw nothing but skyscrapers.

"Where the hell am I?" he thought out loud.

"Shinjuku" said a childlike voice behind him.

Leon spun toward the voice, then recoiled in shock. He found himself staring at six beings he was very familiar with, the three original Tamers and their digimon.

"Who are you?" Rika demanded

Leon was too stunned to answer and kept staring.

"I asked you a question." she said with annoyance in her voice.

Leon just kept staring

"You do know how to talk, right?" asked Terriermon

Leon shifted his stunned gaze to the bunny/dog digimon and finally spoke.

"Okay, I'm gonna wake up now." he said slowly

"But you're not asleep, at least, I think you're not." Guilmon said

Leon had to admit, this place looked nothing like most of his dreams, but digimon weren't real! Then he felt a small pain in his leg; looking down he saw Terriermon had pinched him.

"Well, that settles it; you're not asleep."

But if he wasn't dreaming then this was really happening , and he was really...

His brain couldn't take it anymore and just shut down; in other words, he fainted.

Hypnos(9:50 pm)

The mysterious youth had fainted about 20 minutes ago and Henry had suggested they take him to Hypnos. The walk had taken 15 minutes and the Tamers had spent the last five explaining the situation to Yamaki.

"He appeared in a flash of light." Yamaki said/asked

"Yep, that's what I said." from Takato

"Is he alright?" Guilmon asked, looking at the young man with concern. He hadn't stirred once in the time it took to get him to Hypnos's medical wing.

"Does it matter if he is?" Renamon asked "He is a stranger to us and I sense a slight aura of darkness around him."

"So what?" Guilmon responded "We made a promise to protect the people in this city, and I don't break my promises."

Renamon raise a furry eyebrow, Guilmon was a strange digimon. Although he was still young, Guilmon taught her a few things now and then. He didn't like to fight but at the same time was perhaps the strongest digimon that ever lived. He had also earned her respect as an opponent she couldn't beat, something she wouldn't admit to anyone. Strangest of all; whenever she looked at him lately, she got an unusual, but not unpleasant, feeling inside of her. Renamon mentally shook herself, she would have to ask someone about this feeling and see if she could rid herself of it, it might be a source of weakness.

Void

Leon woke to pure blackness and a floating sensation, his body was feather-light and had almost no sensation.

(Where am I?) he thought

"_Welcome, Tamer"_ said a soft voice

"Who are you!" he asked fearfully

"**We are all that is"** a second, hard voice answered

"_Life..."_

"**and Death"**

"_Beginning..."_

"**and End"**

"_Balance..."_

"**and Chaos"**

"_Light..."_

"**and Darkness"**

"_Yin..."_

"**and Yang"**

"Where in God's name am I" Leon breathed

"**_Eternity!"_** Both voices chorused

"Okay, why am I here and why can't I see?"

"_You cannot see because Eternity must be willed into order"_ said Yin

"**You are here to accept your destiny"** came Yang's voice.

The blackness immediately turned into Leon's bedroom, exactly as he'd left it. A few clothes on the floor, dresser left open and an open book on his desk. The confused boy sighed and sat on his bed.

"So what's my destiny?"

"_The Tamers are about to face their greatest challenge, one they are not strong enough to face alone."_

"**You must assist them. You, and you alone, can control the powers of this crest."**

"Aren't crests a bit old fashioned, the last ones to use them were Tai and the others."

"_Each Tamer has a crest power living inside of them"_

"**Takato: Courage, Rka: Love, Henry: Hope, Jeri: Light, Ryo: Friendship, Kazu: Power, Kenta: Reliability, Suzie: Sincerity, and Ai and Mako: Kindness."**

"So what crest am I getting?" Leon asked "It sounds like they're all used up."

"_There is one other crest, but its powers are too great for any one being."_

"**So you shall receive half the crest and become who you we're born to be."**

There were two small flashes and Leon's digivice appeared in the air before him along with a crest, looking closely at the crest Leon saw it bore the Yin-Yang symbol. A second after the crest appeared it shown with a bright light, the light then split into two separate lights. When the glow finally subsided there were two crests in place of the first; one with the symbol for Yin on it, the other with the symbol for Yang. Leon watched as the Yang crest flew to his D-arc and seemed to merge with it, the symbol appearing on the screen for a split second, before the device returned to him.

"Uh... This is nice and all" Leon said nervously "But I don't have a digimon partner and I left my modify cards at home."

"_Look in your pockets"_ Yin said with a hint of amusement.

Sticking his hands into both his pockets he found two things, in his right pocket were all his digimon cards and in his left was the bio of a digimon he'd made up. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to pull a Takato?"

"**Yes, you created the perfect companion for yourself"**

Leon was a little dubious but swiped the bio anyway. The digivice shown with a dark light and a digi-egg appeared.

"_We will return you to the mortal world now."_

"**Good luck, Tamer"**

The room dissolved and Leon felt himself being drawn away. "Wait, what are we up against!" he shouted and met only silence. "Yin, Yang; answer me!" again, silence. "ANSWER ME!" The plea went unanswered as Leon vanished from Eternity


	3. Newest Member of the Team

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did, Rika and Takato would've gotten together.

scene change

- - - Point of view change

"speech"

(thought)

**Dark Ally**

**Chapter 2: Newest Member of the Team**

Hypnos (9:27 a.m.)

Leon's eyes shot open and he gasped; He bolted upright and looked around, desperately trying to get his bearings.

"Good morning!" said a sweet, childish voice.

Whirling toward it, he found a small, white digimon with wing-like ears standing next to an open window.

"Calumon?" Leon breathed.

"Yep, that's me!" the digimon said, dancing in place for reason at all.

Leon sighed, acting cheerful wasn't easy under normal circumstances and in the present situation it was impossible. "Look, I want to be alone so go be with Jeri." he said in a tired voice.

"I would, but Jeri's in school" Calumon said sadly, his ears retracting.

"Guilmon then" Leon said, keeping his annoyance to a minimum.

"Guilmon wanted to be alone too."

At this, Leon was slightly intrigued; Guilmon was perhaps the most social of all the Tamed digimon, why would he want to be alone. Still, Leon knew starting a conversation with Calumon would get him nowhere.

"What about Susie?" Leon asked, unsure weather or not the youngest member of the Wong family went to school or not.

Calumon smiled "Yeah, I bet she'll play with me." And with that he flew out the window and off into the city.

Leon shut the window and lay back down on the bed, but before he closed his eyes he searched his pockets. Sure enough, he found his cards and his digivice with a pulsating digi-egg on the screen.

"Well, isn't this a surprise"

Leon didn't even bother looking up; he knew who it was already.

"Hello, Yamaki" he said in a depressed voice.

"You know my name?" the blond man asked, his voice as monotonous as ever.

"Among other things."

Leon finally looked up at him; Yamaki was clad in his usual attire, shades included, and appeared to be completely calm. Only his right hand gave him away, clicking his lighter open and closed repeatedly.

"Since you have me at a disadvantage, why not tell me your name?"

"Leon Draco"

"Okay, Mr. Draco, where do you come from?"

Leon chuckled humorlessly "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me" Yamaki said

"I'm not in a trying mood."

"So you won't tell me anything"

"Did I say that?" Leon asked

The hand clicking the lighter increased its pace and the eyes behind the sunglasses narrowed into a glare. Yamaki knew this kid was toying with him and enjoyed messing with him.

"I don't have the time for your little games." he said

Leon opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a loud and insistent beeping.

Guilmon's Shed (9:27 a.m.)

Guilmon sat on the floor of his shed, his eyes glazed as he day dreamed. Contrary to what both his friends and his Tamer would think, his dreams weren't about food anymore; they were about something, or rather someone, else.

Her image appeared in his mind; her soft, sunshine-yellow fur ruffling slightly in a breeze, her vulpine head turned upward with her eyes closed, simply enjoying that same breeze, her slim figure shining in the moonlight with her tail twitching ever so slightly. Renamon, a digital vixen.

Guilmon sighed sadly, there was no way Renamon would have anything to do with a digimon like him. He growled in frustration and slammed a claw into one of his walls, putting a sizeable hole into it and sending a spider web of cracks across said wall.

"Gee, remind me never to interrupt your daydreams." said a slightly whiney voice from outside.

"Not now, Impmon" he said shortly

"Come on, it's not like I'm gonna badda-boom ya. What's buggin' ya."

Now, Guilmon may have been a very trusting digimon, but even he knew that this wasn't the sort of thing that he should tell Impmon. He would have said something along these lines, if he hadn't sensed something at that moment. Guilmon's eyes dilated and Impmon turned to his left, the same feeling coming over him.

"You sense it too?"

"Yeah, but what is it?" Impmon asked

"A digimon, a powerful one." Guilmon growled, his viral side awakening.

"Well what are we standin' around yappin' for, let's get movin'."

With a growl the dinosaur digimon raced off, Impmon hot on his heels.

Wong Residence (9:29 a.m.)

Susie' school had the day off so she was at home and, with Lopmon's help, was searching for her favorite victim-er-um-playmate, Terriermon. Calumon was helping too, but since he just walked through the apartment calling for Terriermon, he wasn't much help.

Suddenly, Lopmon's ears shot up, Calumon looked out a window, and Terriermon came out of his hiding place (under Henry's mattress, if you can believe that).

"Susie" Lopmon said "There is a digimon coming."

Without a word the youngest member of the Wong family raced to her room and grabbed two things: one, her D-arc, and two, a deck of cards she and her brother had put together. When she got back, all three digimon were waiting by the door.

"'Bout time" Terriermon said "Let's go."

"Susie" her mother called "Where are you going?"

"There's a digimon" she answered "Don't wowwy, we'll be back before lunch."

Her mother was understandably nervous about letting her youngest daughter go chasing after a dangerous creature, but she had seen Lopmon in action and knew she we do anything to protect Susie.

"Be careful." she said quietly.

"Don't you worry" Terriermon said "We'll keep close eye her." and they rushed out the door.

West Shinjuku (9:45 a.m.)

Renamon, Guardramon, Marine Angemon, and Cyberdramon had also sensed the digimon and were making their way toward it. 15 minutes after they'd all sensed it, everyone arrived at a deserted construction site.

"What is it?" Marine Angemon asked, referring to the digimon.

"I don't know." Renamon said "I've never sensed an opponent like this before."

Terriermon opened his mouth to pass a smart remark but was interrupted by the squeal of car tires. All the digimon, and Susie, turned to see a black sedan stopped at the side of the road, and stepping out of the car...

was Leon.

- - - (Leon)

After his D-arc had gone off, Leon had "borrowed" Yamaki's car(read as: knocked him out and stolen his keys) and had spent the last 15 minutes driving well over the speed limit to get here, but he was shocked to see he wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the assembled group.

"One could ask you the same question." said Renamon

In response, Leon held up his D-arc.

"You're a Tamer!" everyone said in shock.

"Not yet." he replied as he walked into the, now fully formed, digital field. "but I will be."

- - - (outside POV)

The others followed at a fair distance, slightly concerned for this strange young man.

As they reached the center of the digital field they saw the silhouette of the digimon that hd formed the field; the fog suddenly moved out of the way and everyone, minus Leon, gasped with a mixture of shock and fright.

The digimon had the basic body shape of a Gazimon but had pitch black fur with blood red chest fur and fangs; the next characteristics were more disturbing, its ribcage was on the outside, covering its chest like some perverted armor. Its claws were also bone, a foot long and razor sharp; even its eyes were frightening, they had no pupils and were just as black as its fur. The digimon closed its eyes, inhaled deeply through it's nose and spoke; the creature's voice sadistic version of a gazimon's with a slight demonic undertone.

"Life!"


	4. First Test

Me: You know the drill, I don't own digimon.

voice: Hello! Anybody here?

Me: Who in God's name is that? (turns around to see) Calumon!

Calumon: Oh goodie, I thought I was the only one here.

Me: Nope, ya want to help me with my story?

Calumon: You bet! (hops into my lap)

Me: Okay, here's chapter three of my story.

scene change

- - - Point of view change

"speech"

-thought-

**Dark Ally**

**Chapter 3: First Test**

Construction Site (9:47 a.m.)

Leon stood in the digital field, less then 10 feet from the digimon he'd created. Moving with a little more caution, he slowly approached the demon beast; when he was two feet from him, Leon finally spoke.

"DeathGazimon?"

The digimon turned to face him. "Yeah, that's me, who the hell are you?" he replied casually.

"Your Tamer." Leon said, holding up his D-arc.

DeathGazimon just stared at him for two long minutes then, suddenly, he launched himself at Leon with his claws extended. Leon didn't even try to dodge the attack, he knew DeathGazimon was just as fast as Renamon, he just stood his ground and waited for the pain. It never came, at the last possible second DeathGazimon checked his swing and the deadly claws passed within centimeters of Leon's jugular.

"Sorry" DeathGazimon said "But I had to test you."

"For?"

"Bravery" he replied "And you passed, I would be honored to be your partner." he bowed.

Leon smiled "No" he said "The honor is mine" and extended his hand which DeathGazimon shook.

- - - (Susie)

Susie held Lopmon tightly, slightly afraid for her life. She had seen the strange digimon leap at the boy, she had never seen him before, and just barely miss. The next thing she knew they were shaking hands.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Terriermon shouted so loudly that the ones closest to him, Impmon and Marine Angemon, had to cover their ears.

The boy looked at him strangely "What are talking about?"

"What'd ya mean 'What am I talking about?'?" he shouted, though not as loudly as before. "Freakymon over there just attacked you and now you're friends. Are you...

WHAM!

Whatever Terriermon had been going to say was interrupted when the strange digimon back-handed him. The bunny/dog digimon was thrown backward four feet and rolled another two. The other digimon quickly closed the distance between them and stood menacingly over Terriermon.

"Look" he said "My name is DeathGazimon, and I don't take kindly to attempted humor like yours." he placed the tip of one of his claws on Terriermon's chest "Understand?" the lite green digimon gulped and nodded "Good." DeathGazimon removed the claw and walked back to the boy.

Susie nervously pulled out her D-arc and pointed it at DeathGazimon.

'Error: No Data Available' flashed on the digivice's holographic display and Susie let out a small gasp.

"What is it Susie?" Lopmon asked in a low whisper.

Susie lowered her D-arc to Lopmon's level to show her the error message.

Lopmon was confused and slightly afraid. If they had no data on the digimon then they had no idea what he was capable of, or how to stop him.

- - -(Leon)

Leon had watched DeathGazimon attack Terriermon with no remorse.

-Had to happen sometime he- thought as his partner walked back to him.

"So" the demon beast digimon began "What's your name, Tamer?"

"Leon" he responded so only his partner could hear. "Let's get outta here"

Leon started toward his, or rather Yamaki's, car; as they passed the others, Cyberdramon stepped in front of him.

"Who are you?" he growled.

Leon glared into the cyber dragon's eyes and responded so everyone could hear. "If you want to hear what I have to say, meet me in Shinjuku park; and bring your Tamers, I want them to hear this too."

With his little announcement finished, Leon stepped around Cyberdramon and continued to the car. Five minutes later he was cruising around Shinjuku, just to kill time. Next to him, DeathGazimon sat completely silent; Leon glanced over at his partner, trying to read his face. He had no luck, the digimon had made his face an unreadable mask; Leon opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance, for at that second the world around him dissolved and he felt himself falling.

When the sensation finally stopped, Leon couldn't tell where he was. It was too dark to see and so quiet that he could hear his own heart pounding in his chest. The air around him was completely still and dry, and it was colder then the dead of winter. There was also a tangible feeling in the air, something Leon had never felt before yet knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what it was. Evil.

Hypnos (9:53 a.m.)

Yamaki had come to about 6 minutes ago and was sitting in the ops. room, brooding.

-When I find that kid, I'm going to snap his neck- he thought sadistically.

"Sir" Riley's voice broke through his murderous musings "There was an energy spike a few seconds ago." she continued "Off the charts and at least five times as powerful ans one of the devas."

"Track it!" he ordered

"I can't, sir. It disappeared before I could pinpoint its location."

Yamaki's hand went to his lighter again, something big was happening and he was powerless to stop it, well, maybe not.

"Pull everyone off non-essential tasks and put them on a city wide scan; if this happens again I want to know!" he demanded, his anger at Leon momentarily forgotten.

"Yes, sir!" Riley said, then rushed to fallow the order.

-I may have to pull those kids out of school- Yamaki thought -but only if it's absolutely necessary.-

Dark World

Leon stood in the blackness, unsure of what to do and afraid to make a sound. A moan from his right caught his attention.

"Hello?" he said, feeling along the hard ground for the source.

His hand met a long blade that led to a furry arm and eventually a rib cage over a fur covered chest, DeathGazimon.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Leon asked, shaking him slightly.

"Damn it" he moaned "Where the hell are we?"

"Your final resting place!" shouted a truly demonic voice. "And I am your executioner!"

The area around them was flooded with a blood red light and Leon could finally see where they were. It was reminiscent of the Colosseum in Rome but more ornate with gothic columns and a gigantic torch at the highest point burning with a red blaze. Standing at the far end(where Leon was facing) was a figure in a black cloak holding two samurai swords.

DeathGazimon growled lowly "I'm not afraid of you!" he shouted.

"Neither am I!" Leon yelled out. That was an out right lie, but he wasn't going to admit his fear.

"That's your second mistake" the figure said in his demonic tone "And thinking you could fight me was your first!" he charged at them with impossible speed, his swords spread wide.

Tamer and digimon dived out of the way and barely managed to avoid the deadly blades. The cloaked figure turn around instantly and swung on of his swords at Leon who jumped back, the tip coming within inches of his stomach. DeathGazimon leapt at the dark figure with his claws arcing downward like five blades. The man blocked with one sword and attacked with the other, slicing the digimon across the chest. DeathGazimon was thrown back but his external rib-cage protected him from most of the damage.

"Hey!" Leon shouted "Pick on someone your own size" He rushed at the figure, who turned and slashed Leon; he ducked under the blade and rammed his elbow into the man's chest. The man staggered backed, momentarily stunned.

"Dark Blade!" DeathGazimon slash the air in front of him and a blade of pure dark energy flew from his hand toward the man. The figure dodged to the left, his temporary weakness gone.

"Now, I'm mad" the dark figure shouted and ran at them again.

This time, when the other two dodged, DeathGazimon swept the man's feet out from under him. Once the man was down Leon spun him to look at him face to face.

"Who are you!" he shouted, pulling the man's hood down. He gasped in fright at what he saw, under the hood was...

himself.

"Impossible" Leon said

"Believe it" said the dark Leon kicking his counterpart off him. "Now then" the dark Leon continued as he stood up "I think it's time I ended your pathetic existence" he raised on of his swords and began the downward swing.

"NO!"

DeathGazimon leapt at the dark Leon and slashed across the upraised arm. The dark Leon howled in pain and dropped the sword, which the real Leon picked up.

"I shall not be defeated!" the dark Leon shouted as he rushed them again.

"Dark Blade!" DeathGazimon's attack struck the dark Leon, causing him more damage and forcing him to stop.

"My turn!" Leon yelled as he charged at his dark counterpart.

The dark Leon raised his sword to defend himself but the real Leon batted it away with his own and rammed his fist into dark Leon's gut. Dark Leon staggered back and Leon stabbed his double in the chest, not stopping till the entire blade had pierced him. Bolts of black lightning played across dark Leon's body as it began to disappear. Leon watched with a mixture of horror and shock as the black electricity traveled though the sword, up his arm and was absorbed into his chest; after a few minutes the light show stopped and Leon collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Hey" he heard DeathGazimon say "You okay?"

"I'll live."

Before either of them could say anything else, the world around them dissolved and they, again, found themselves falling though a void.

Eternity

"_He has passed his first test; he faced the darkness inside of him."_

"**Now he must face his second test."**

"_Not yet, let him rest first"_

"**Very well, he will have one day's rest"**

"_Then he shall face his second test"_

"**Agreed"**

A/n: Just to let everyone that reads this story know, school started five days ago so my updates are gonna be less frequent.

Calumon: Aww... that's sad.

Me: Don't worry, my little friend, it'll take a lot more then my senior year to stop me writing.

Calumon: Yay, a new friend (starts dancing around)

Me: O-kay, that's enough for now; see ya.


	5. The Start of a Very Long Day

Me: (walks in wearing a fire-suit) God, I am a terrible person; I didn't update this story in forever.

Calumon: (looks at me strangely) That's true, but what's the outfit for?

Me: I'm expecting a LOT of flames for this chapter, I don't want to get burned.

Calumon: (Worried) Uh.. Will I need one?

Me: Doubt it, it's normally the authors that take the heat for this stuff; now, on with the chapter

Calumon: Dragonborn doesn't own anyone besides Leon Draco and DeathGazimon.

scene change

- - - Point of view change

"speech"

-thought-

**Dark Ally**

**Chapter 4: The Start of a Very Long Day**

Nonaka Residence (12:20 p.m.)

Renamon rested on the branch of a tree in Rika's backyard, thinking about Guilmon and the strange feeling he brought on in her. She was certain she had felt something like it before, but where and when escaped her. She cursed under her breath and clenched a fist in frustration.

"Everything alright?"

Renamon jumped slightly at the voice, she had been too immersed in her own thoughts to notice the other that had joined her.

"Everything is fine" she said, glancing downward at Hata Seiko, Rika's grandmother.

"Are you sure, you seem preoccupied?" the kind old woman asked

The fox digimon hesitated, she wasn't one that you usually started a conversation with. Then again, Seiko had seen a lot in her years and always did her best to help others. Renamon sighed, she had nothing to lose by doing this so she told the old woman about these feelings of her's. After she had finished , Hata Seiko smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"This feeling" she said "describe it"

Renamon closed her eyes in thought, searching for the right words.

"It feels uplifting" she finally said "Like my heart flutters yet stops beating at the same time; I know I felt something like it before, but I can't name it.

Seiko smiled, she knew what it was.

"Love" she said softly

Renamon was shocked, so much so that she fell out of the tree; she managed to land on her feet, though, not as gracefully as usual.

"What did you say?" she asked, knowing full well what the response would be.

"It seems to me that you're in love with Guilmon" the old woman said with a smile.

Renamon was too stunned to say anything for a minute.

"But that's... impossible." she finally said

"And why's that?" Seiko asked "Don't think he's your type?" she laughed lightly

"It's no joke" Renamon said seriously, stopping the old woman's chuckles. "Digimon do not interbreed" she continued "Especially not outside their types."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Renamon sighed "There are three types of digimon: Data, Virus, and Vaccine. The three types are incompatible with each other; I'm a Data-type digimon, Guilmon is a virus-type. There is no way it could work." and with that she phased out, leaving Hata Seiko to her own thoughts.

-This whole 'types' thing is so confusing- she thought -I know it's really none of my business, but I hope they do get together; there's not enough love in the world.-

The School (12:26 p.m.)

(A/n: In this story all the Tamers now go to the same school)

Takato was the only student still in the classroom; all the others had gone to lunch but he'd been forced to eat here, his punishment for falling asleep in class. He clenched a fist; it wasn't his fault this stuff was boring, was it. His fist started to glow a faint crimson color and he forced himself to calm down, if he got too angry it would affect Guilmon and then...

-Megidramon-

The goggle head shuddered visibly. He'd promised himself numerous times to prevent that monster from ever coming back; and so far he had, but the thought of 'what if?' had haunted his nightmares for about three months now.

"Hey, Chumly" Kazu's voice sent his sent his depressing train of thought off track; the brown haired Tamer looked up and saw not only his visor wearing friend but Kenta, Henry, Jeri, Ryo, even...

"Rika?" he was surprised she had agreed to come, surely people would talk.

"Don't get any ideas gogglehead, they blackmailed me."

Takato's face took on a blank look.

"I got my hands on a picture of her in a dress" Kenta spoke up "And I told her I'd give it to the school newspaper unless she agreed to come."

"And you lived"

"MarineAngemon has a copy; I told him deliver it if anything happened to me."

"And I'm burning both of them." Rika said

Takato chuckled at his friend's antics before he realized something. "Hey, won't you guys get in trouble if Ms. Asagi comes back?

This time it was Jeri who answered, or rather her puppet. "Ruff, we face evil digimon everyday, we can handle a detention; Ruff, Ruff!"

Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Rika all groaned, they still held out hope she'd get rid of that thing. Henry, on the other hand, chuckled lightly. "You said it." The blue-haired Tamer said with a smile. Their friends smiled knowingly; this was by no means the first time one of these scenes had played out, and, despite either denying it profusely, everyone knew they had a thing for each other. Takato was especially grateful that Jeri had found someone; he had come to think of her as the sister he'd never had, and Henry was the all around best person he knew so the lead Tamer saw it as a match made in heaven.

The happy mood of the impromptu meeting, however, was soon shattered by THE voice of authority among the school. "Well then, if you really feel that way you won't mind staying an hour after school." In the doorway to the classroom, an exasperated look on her face, was the very teacher who'd given Takato his lunchtime detention. Ms. Asagi.

"Aw man, are you serious?" Kazu whined while Kenta slumped into his seat with a moan.

Well used to the not-so-dynamic-duo's antics, the teacher nodded in an tired manner. "I am very serious; and I have quite a few jobs for _all_ of you." With that, Ms. Asagi left the room to arrange the detentions. Feeling like they'd had most of the happiness sucked out of them, the Tamers all flopped down into their seats.

"Well; look at it this way, Digimon Queen" Ryo said. "You get to spend some quality time with the Digimon King. While the spiky haired boy managed to only get a death glare from Rika, Takato had to hold himself back from punching the elder Tamer in the face. Ryo was a decent kid MOST of the time, and Takato was glad to call him his friend. But that smug, 'I'm a gift to all you lesser mortals' attitude of his was enough to irritate a saint. The goggle-headed teen also had a nagging suspicion that his fellow Tamer was going to make a move on Rika on of these days, something that could have dire consequences. He had a sudden and vivid mental image of the twisted hell-dragon that was Megidramon dropping a screaming Ryo into his cavernous maw.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"WHAH!" Takato jumped in fright and fell out of his seat as Renamon appeared behind him. "Do you have to do that?"

The vulpine digimon chose to ignore the question and turned to her Tamer. "Hello, Rika"

"Renamon" The redhead said, returning the greeting. "What brings you here?"

"Our 'friend' from yesterday." Renamon went on to explain about the new Tamer and his Partner. The others were understandably shocked; not only was the youth a new Tamer, he'd actually stood up to Cyberdramon. Even Rika had to admit that the kid was either gutsy or insane. "And he wants you to meet him in the park after school." She finished and the Tamers looked at each other.

"Man, how are we gonna meet him if we've got detentions?" Kazu said and Rika sighed

"As much as I hate to admit it; visor boy has a point"

"Yeah" Takato agreed. There was a long and tense silence that was only shattered when the bell for next period rang. Renamon phased out as the rest of the class slowly trickled in and the Tamers looked at one another. None of them actually spoke, but the consensus was understood; they'd talk about it later.

Hypnos (12:30 p.m.)

Yamaki paced the floor of his office; the sound of his lighter clicking was easily audible, letting everyone know he was getting angry again. The energy spike had yet to be located and the blond man was beginning to think it had just been a glitch in the system.

"_You're a bit quick to disappointment, aren't you?"_

"Whose there?"

"**Who we are is immaterial; it is the why that matters"**

"The why?" The leader of Hypnos repeated.

"_We are here because your world is in danger of being destroyed."_

"So what else is new?" He asked sarcastically.

"**This is a threat that will not be easily swayed"**

"What are you talking about?"

"_A being whose evil spans the dimensions, who yearns for the destruction of all worlds."_

"**You must protect my chosen Tamer; this being will seek him out for his power"**

"If you mean that Leon brat, you can forget it" Yamaki almost shouted. Seconds later, blinding pain ripped through his body and he fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

"_**Do not try our patience, mortal!"**_

The voices and the pain vanished and he stood; panting, pale and covered in a cold sweat. -Damn it all!- his mind screamed.

Shinjuku Park (12:34 p.m.)

Guilmon walked through the park, bored out of his mind and trying to find someone to play with. A human couple walked by with the eyes glued to the red dino; he smiled at them and the two humans quickened their pace. The digimon sighed while his bat like ears drooped; you'd think that after the D-reaper and the Parasimon they would have been excepted by humans. Sure; they'd been honored by the mayor of Shinjuku himself, they'd even had a parade in honor of everything that they'd done. But now, less then a year later, some people had begun to express concern or even outright disgust at their presence. Guilmon did his best not to show it, but when someone hates you for being who you are, it hurts.

"Hey, you're one of those digimon; aren't you?"

The digital dino turned toward the voice and immediately recoiled in shock. The one who'd spoken was a nineteen year old girl with raven hair that ran to the small of her back and piercing green eyes that demanded an answer. Flanking her were four boys so close in appearance they could have been brothers. All four were eighteen with the bodies of football linebackers, arms that looked like they could break a two by four without breaking a sweat, and legs that could have kicked a football into next week. Their muscular bodies towered over the girl and any of them could have easily snapped her like a twig; but from the way all of them all of them were hanging on her every word left little doubt as to who was in charge. Guilmon's eyes lingered for a minute on the skull and crossbones that were tattooed on the five necks. "Well?" The girl's tone had become more demand then question.

"Um, yeah." he said, taking a few steps back. His Tamer had told him to avoid kids like this, that they would do bad things to him. What Takato meant by 'bad things', Guilmon had never asked but now it looked like he would find out anyway. The four boys slowly walked around till the digital dino was enclosed in a circle with the girl facing him with a sadistic smile. "Hey, what's going on?!"

The girl gave a laugh that sent a chill up Guilmon's spine. "I'm going to have a little 'fun' with you." The circle started to close in just as the red dino tried to bolt for it. One of the boys grabbed his arm and swung him back into the center where his other limbs were grabbed by the other boys. The girl slowly moved forward until she was less then a foot away from Guilmon.

"Please" The digmon whined and begged "Don't hurt me." He was scared out of his mind at the way the girl kept on smiling. How something that was normally so comforting and welcome was turned into something that was so utterly terrifying by this girl.

Another one of those sinister chuckles emanated from the girl's mouth and Guilmon shuddered in fear. "I already told you," The girl's voice was both seductive and frightening the same time. "I'm going to have a little fun"

"This doesn't seem like fun" It was one of those moments where Guilmon's innocence left him blind to all the things that were wrong in this world. He had no idea what these people were planning, but he knew it wasn't something he was going to like. The dinosaur struggled to break free of the boys that held him, but their muscles held him fast. The girl slid her hands across the digimon's bare chest making him whimper and shake with fright. She took no pity on her victim; indeed, she seemed to be enjoying the fearful whimpers and the tears forming in the creature's golden eyes. Her hands danced intricate circles on his abdomen as they slowly made their way across his stomach, then moved lower into place that Guilmon didn't want touched.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Him." The five elder teens turned, in the girl's case completely around, to find themselves staring at a golden kitsune less then five feet away. Her ice blue eyes were shining with a furious blaze.

"Or you'll what?" The girl challenged as she made the mistake of approaching the enraged fox. Renamon's answer came in the form of a roundhouse kick that knocked the girl into a nearby tree. Rendering her unconscious in an instant and most likely fracturing a vertebrae or two. The girl's thugs dropped Guilmon, letting the dino collapse to the ground in a shivering heap, and advanced on the fox. The first tried a full out bull rush to tackle her; not an idea that would make his top ten that day. Renamon jumped over the boy like it was nothing and delivered a punishing kick to his back on the way down. He impacted the ground with enough force to both brake his nose and leave him unconscious like his leader. She didn't even bother waiting for the second of the quartet; just dropped him with a solid punch to the stomach and another to the back of the neck. The remaining two circled for a minute eying the digimon with cautious glances. Even they knew it would be best to cut there losses and run, but testosterone and pride prevented them from doing so. They rushed forward from opposites sides, in a vain attempt to double team her. Renamon rolled her eyes and vanished just before the reach her; resulting in the two boys slamming into each other. The kitsune reappeared a few inches back from her original spot and clapped the two heads together cartoon style letting the last of the gang join their fellows on the ground.

As she turned to Guilmon, the tension that a battle always brought on in her slowly ebbed away. Renamon slowly approached the whimpering mass that was her friend. "Guilmon?" She asked as she laid a paw on his shoulder. The dino's whimpering and shaking increased violently as tears formed in his tightly shut eyes. "Relax" She said, gently shushing him. "It's only me."

Guilmon finally opened his eyes. "Renamon" He choked back a sob. "What about..."

"They won't bother you anymore" She said soothingly. Looking the dino over Renamon was relieved to see that he wasn't hurt, just shaken up a little. "I'm going to take you home now." The kitsune stood and, with some difficulty, lifted Guilmon a few inches off the ground allowing her to phase both back to his shed.

Hypnos (12:46 p.m.)

Yamaki stared out his large office window at the city below. They never really knew just how much danger they were actually in. Just four months after the D-Reaper incident life had gone back to normal, and the Parasimon had faded from memory in less then a month. But if what those damned voices had told him was to be believed; then the city was in more danger then ever before.

"Sir" One of the lower level tech burst into his office; most likely pulled off duty for the city scan. "The energy spike" He panted, apparently have run the entire way. "We found it."

Yamaki almost knocked the man over as he ran past him. The blond man felt his heart racing as he sprinted through the corridors and up several flights of stairs. "What do we have!" He shouted upon entering the Ops center.

"Were not sure, sir." Riley answered. "It appears to be similar to similar to the energy a digimon uses to bio-emerge; but it's not digital in nature."

"Where's it headed?" Yamaki barked, hoping he'd get a straight answer this time.

Now it was Daisy's turn to answer, as she typed commands into her keyboard. "Shinjuku park; 1 minute to emergence."

-Not enough time to get a team there- Yamaki thought desperately. -And I can't pull those kids out of school that fast.- He was running out of options. "Try Yugothh" Riley typed in another command and the data destroying program quickly booted up and sought out the targeted energy. It broke apart be fore it even got close.

"20 seconds to emergence"

Yamaki's hand began to click the lighter by itself as his stress level rose. Juggernaut would take a full five minutes to warm up and even then the children's digimon would be at risk for deletion. He was out of options, and time. His eyes looked at the screen displaying the countdown to bio-emergence when an idea hit him. "I've got a call to make." He said in a surprisingly calm voice. Riley and Daisy watched as the head of Hypnos walked slowly out of the Ops center. On screen, the icon representing whatever this was flashed to indicate its emergence.

The Park (12:50 p.m.)

The greyish-white fog of a digital field slowly condensed in the middle of Shinjuku Park. Everyone with any amount of sense stopped what they were doing and made fast tracks for the nearest exit. Everyone that is, except for the news crews. Monster battles always made for big boosts in the ratings so when the few in the area saw the fog the made a mad dash to focus their cameras on the slowly thickening fog.


End file.
